


Homie

by dpreis



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Other, also i don't use capital letter, sorry if it triggered you, sorry if u misunderstood the relationship between you and daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpreis/pseuds/dpreis
Summary: im new to writing so i would like to apologise for starting this account with a boring story.so should i continue this story or?





	Homie

**Author's Note:**

> im new to writing so i would like to apologise for starting this account with a boring story.  
> so should i continue this story or?

'hey what do you think of this girl?' daniel showed you his phone and there were few pictures of that girl. _this looks like from tinder?_ you thought.

'are you still on tinder?' you said with full of disbelief. he cleared his throat and slightly nodded.

'she's alright. but i wouldn't date her cause she's ain't my style you know?' daniel swiped left, sighing. 'i'm heading to seoul in a few days to clear my mind. hopefully i'll find someone there as well.'

he placed his head on top of my lap. 'i sure hope so. if you do, don't forget to call me.' you said as you played with his hair. he smiled as he liked the feeling of someone playing with his hair. it somehow felt _relaxing._

days went by and you still haven't gotten any text from daniel. it worries you but you didn't want to disturb him. but then your phone lit up notifying that someone is calling you.

you answered the call right away as you saw the caller id, 'well hello. who's this?' you blurted out the sarcasm towards your best friend. he of course chuckled and avoided the sarcasm.

_'you should be proud of your boy because i went on a date with this girl and yesterday i watched her performance. she was playing this really hardcore instrument but it looked so easy when she plays it.'_

you smiled and knew something happened other than that.

_'and did anything happen?'_

_'uh, yes. on the way back we went home with the bus and we sat at the back. i guess she was too tired so she put her head on my shoulder. it was surprisingly kinda nice since i had forgotten that feeling but i kept on laughing because it tickled.'_

_'why is this so cute!!!! i should have been there and took pictures of you guys. bring her over next time!'_

_'whatta gaye.'_

_'look who's talking.'_

_'i'm sure she felt uncomfortable-ish but we just mentally agreed to like 'ah screw it' you know what i mean?'_

_'man when will i ever.'_

_'the funny thing is she still haven't call the cops even when i threw my smooth ass pick up lines.'_

_'i mean you're daniel?? what bullshit is that. literally everyone loves you.'_  

_'oh?'_

_'no, i don't love you in that kind of way daniel.'_

_'i know.'_

_'i have to go. update me more, okay? stay safe.'_

you wished him well and ended the call when he bid his goodbye to you.

**Author's Note:**

> this actually happened to me where my homie found someone when he visited Singapore. i wanted to write Best Friend as the name of the story but we normally would prefer using the word 'homie' for some reason.


End file.
